Boats are generally powered by gasoline engines, which are typically mounted in enclosed compartments in either a boat""s hull, or in an area toward its stern. As a result, when the engine is not in operation, volatile fumes from the fuel emanate from the engine and its surrounding components. These fumes quickly accumulate within the enclosed engine compartment reaching a concentration substantial enough to become a hazard for explosion. Furthermore, because of the mechanical and electrical components involved in a combustion engine, it is very likely that electrical charges or sparks may be emitted throughout the surrounding engine compartment. Because of the engine compartment""s volatile environment, conditions are highly conducive for the occurrence of an explosion. To prevent these fumes from exploding when the engine is started, the gas fumes must be exhausted from the engine compartment prior to starting the boat""s engine. If the enclosed engine compartment is not properly exhausted, the boat could explode thereby endangering the safety of the boat""s passengers and others nearby.
Today, all boats that have inboard motors include a fan in the engine compartment for exhausting fuel fumes. Further, current federal regulations and safety operating guidelines suggest using a powered ventilation system for at least four minutes before a boat is started. However, boaters are not likely to be aware of how long to ventilate the engine compartment to properly prevent the concentration of hazardous fuel fumes. In addition, many boaters may unintentionally forget to turn on the ventilation fan, if they are not reminded to do so in some fashion. Finally, other boaters may intentionally avoid activating the exhaust fan if they have the ability to start the engine independently of the exhaust fan.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant""s invention is herein presented.
The present invention is directed to a boat ignition safety apparatus and method, which prevents the engine of a boat from being started until there has been continuous positive air flow within an engine compartment for a predetermined period of time to ensure adequate ventilation of gasoline fumes. Thus, the present invention ensures that volatile fumes do not collect in an engine compartment, which poses the threat of an explosion.
Today, many areas allow both boating and docking in and around shoreline recreation areas where people swim and engage in beach related activities. Furthermore, because of the popularity of beach and water recreation, these areas are often highly populated. Because of the number of boaters and beach goers sharing common water areas, the distance boaters are from these shoreline recreation areas has decreased, thereby increasing the chances of great harm to people located in these areas if a boat were to explode. However, the present invention provides the boater with the appropriate safety measures to avoid such a result.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent a boat engine from starting until continuous, positive air flow has been detected within the engine compartment for a predetermined period of time in order to ensure proper ventilation of fumes from the engine compartment.
A further object of the present invention is to make boating safer by preventing accidental explosions of boats caused when gasoline engines are started prior to adequate ventilation of enclosed engine compartments.
The advantages that the present invention provides in terms of functionality and utility will be further made apparent when the detailed description is read in conjunction with the applicable drawings and claims.